The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting defective conditions in railway vehicle wheels and railtracks and, more particularly, to an apparatus employing a motion sensor for sensing such defective conditions.
Wear on the treads of railway vehicle wheels is a well-known phenomenon which can cause any given wheel to have a pronounced flat section. A defective railway vehicle wheel condition, as characterized by a wheel having such flat section, is referred herein as a "flat wheel" condition. The occurrence in a rail or train vehicle of such "flat wheel" condition or defect is undesirable due to potential for cargo damage as well as increased operating costs and reduced safety while the railway vehicle is travelling. Wear on bearings which support the railway vehicle wheels can induce similar undesirable results. It is desirable to provide a technique which allows for determining the presence of such defects in a manner which uses relatively few components so as to enhance operational reliability and minimize electrical power consumption and weight requirements. Further, it is desirable to provide a technique which allows for detecting defective conditions associated with the railtrack upon which a given railway vehicle travels. This information is particularly useful to those responsible for maintaining the railtracks of the nation in good operating condition.